


A Case of forgotten pie

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Dean is a pregnant omega in panties. Cas is his Alpha. There's pie in there somewhere.





	

Dean’s chest were sore. Milk was filling up his tits and his nipples were perky to the point that he could probably cut diamonds if necessary. His bulging stomach was pushing past his panties. His small cock and balls snug against the soft material of the panties, precum and slick wetting the pink satin. He was soaked. 

The pregnancy was taking a lot from him. He was constantly horny and wet. His tits were always filled with milk and his inner Omega always screamed for him to get his Alpha’s knot in him. Honestly, his pregnancy was making him more of a slut than he already is. He would've felt bad for his Alpha if it weren’t for the fact that it was his fault that Dean was in this state. Cas and his goddamn breeding kink, not that Dean had any right to accuse him. He wanted a family just as much as Cas did.

Dean turned around and continued his early ministrations of trying to bake a pie. He was just about to put the pie in the oven when he felt arms wrapping around his pregnant belly, the smell of his Alpha enveloping him. 

“Damnit, Cas. Make some noise!” His voice didn’t hold any accusations though. He was just happy his Alpha was home. He put down the pie on top of the oven, not wanting to drop it.

“You looked busy, I didn’t want to bother you. Also, you look good like this, Omega.” Cas whispered in his ear, tugging at his ears. Cas’ hand had moved up towards his chest, squeezing slightly when he go to his growing tits. Dean whimpered and pushed back into Cas. 

“C’mon, Alpha. Stop teasing. Want you.” Dean pleaded. He leaned back and offered his neck towards his Alpha. Cas growled and bit down on their mating mark. 

“Has my Omega been waiting for me? Already so wet me, aren’t you?”

“Ye-yes, Alpha. Want yo-ur knot, please.” Dean pushed back his ass against Cas’ growing cock, rubbing his slick all over his Alpha’s pants. Cas growled and pinched on his nipples, making milk squirt out. Fuck.

“Look at you, so wet and desperate. All mine. My Omega.” Cas pushed him against the counters, bending him over so that his Alpha had easy access to his dripping hole.

“Only yours, Alpha. Want you to knot and claim me. Want to be fucked and knotted. Make me yours, Cas.” And that seemed to work. Cas quickly pulled down his wet panties and abandoned them somewhere on the floor and plunged two fingers into his wet heat.

Dean howled.

“So wet and open already. So fucking desperate, aren’t you? My pretty little Omega, dripping wet and ready for me. I’m gonna fuck you and knot your pretty little pussy.” Cas was growling and grinding up against Dean.

Dean wanted to respond to that. He was wanted to say that he wanted his Alpha to knot him so badly, to fill him up with his cum, but in the end all Dean could do was whimper and whisper out an, “Alpha.” Cas didn’t seem to mind though cause next thing he knew Cas’ cock was pushing into his willing hole, stretching him slowly. 

They both groaned out when Cas bottomed out. Cas seemed to take a second to gather himself then he began to fuck into Dean like there was no tomorrow. 

Dean was a mess. He was gripping the end of the counter, not that it would’ve mattered. His Alpha had one hand grabbing onto his hips bruisingly and the other hand around his neck. Dean’s little cock was hard and leaking precum onto the floor, his tits continuously leaking milk onto the counter, his bulging stomach nudging against the edge of the counter. He wanted to say something, to tell Cas how much he wanted this but all that was coming out was a litany of alphapleaseknotharderalpha. Not that Cas had any problems following through. Cas was fucking into him in such a brutal pace that Dean was surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. He could already feel his Alpha’s knot catching on his rim. So yeah, he was a mess.

“I’m gonna knot you, Omega. Fill you up with my cum over and over again. You’re mine, Omega. My mate.” And that’s all she wrote. 

Dean was cumming all over the counter and floor, his hole tightening around Cas’ cock. Cas followed soon after with a loud groan, filling Dean up with his cum and knotting him. After a moment, Cas slowly lifted up Dean so they could both settle on the floor. Dean’s back was against Cas’ chest and was nestling his head into the crook of Cas’ neck, when he remembered-

“My pie!”


End file.
